bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
All Lieutenants Annihilated! The Terrifying Demonic Beast
All Lieutenants Annihilated! The Terrifying Demonic Beast is the two-hundred-twenty-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Ayon overpowers the lieutenants, greatly injuring them, but Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto appears to fight the beast. Summary Lilynette Gingerbuck repeatedly tries to attack Captain Jūshirō Ukitake with the same head on attack over and over again, but Ukitake easily blocks each strike. Captain Shunsui Kyōraku comments on Lilynette and asks Coyote Starrk if he's going to say something. Starrk says that he gave up trying, and recommends that Shunsui pay attention to his own situation. Lilynette gets fed up with Ukitake and fires a green Cero, but Ukitake is able to effortlessly deflect it. Ukitake stands up and warns Lilynette that her Cero is immature and that she should go home, or face certain death. In Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto's battle with Tier Harribel's Fracción, a large monster has appeared. The Fracción explain that the being is created when the three Fracción combine their left arms together. Emilou Apacci calls the monster Ayon. The sight of Ayon leaves Rangiku and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori speechless. It darts forward with amazing speed and attacks Rangiku on her right side, below her ribs, almost before she can react. Rangiku falls to the ground and Momo cries out. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya wavers in his battle with Harribel. Momo chases after the falling Rangiku and grabs her. She puts up a net of Kidō to catch them. Rangiku has severe injuries and is struggling to breathe. Hinamori analyzes the injuries and deduces that she needs to hurry and heal her. A large shadow is cast over them by Ayon and he punches Momo with his giant fist. As she falls to the ground, she immediately notes that there are broken bones throughout her body. Lieutenant Izuru Kira uses the same Bakudō as Momo did to catch Matsumoto to catch her as well. He and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi take to the air and Hisagi chains Kazeshini around the monster's neck. Momo is relieved to see Kira and Shūhei. Shūhei tells her to rest awhile and compliments their efforts. The three Fracción begin to fight among themselves. Hisagi tells Izuru that he'll fight Ayon and that he should tend to Rangiku and Momo. Kira asks if he seriously wants to fight him alone. Shūhei replies of course not, telling Izuru to heal and hide them, then come back to help. He reminds Kira of the severity of Rangiku's injuries and that he was previously a member of the 4th Division long ago. Hisagi goes off to fight and Kira encases the injured and himself in a large, upside-down pyramid using Kidō. Izuru tells Momo to hold on and she tells him to worry about Rangiku first. He notes that Momo is also in pretty bad shape and tries to figure out her injuries, but complies with her request and begins healing Rangiku. Hisagi begins his fight with Ayon, and uses Kidō. He yanks the beast into the air then smashes it into the ground. As the monster lies face down on the ground, he presumes that its weakness is Kidō, and rushes towards it to attack again. Ayon turns its head around a full 180 degrees, and tries to hit Shūhei with its arm. He dodges and Ayon stands back up, seemingly unscathed. The beast rips the chains of Kazeshini that are wrapped around his neck. It then grabs Hisagi, who underestimated its power, squeezes him in its fist. Ayon goes to eat Shūhei when Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba shows up, thinking the monster hasn't seen him yet. To his surprise, Ayon opens an eye behind his horn and fires a Cero at Iba, hitting him. Ayon continues squeezing Hisagi. He tosses Shūhei onto the top of a building, but did not kill him. Ayon then steps towards Kira, who is almost finished, but needs a little more time to heal Rangiku. Izuru looks up to find a large hole in the left side of Ayon's chest. Blood showers down from the hole and Captain-Commander Yamamoto is shown standing between the monster and Kira. He says that it's inexcusable, making him come out to the front lines. Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi introduces Lieutenant Izuru Kira's Zanpakutō, Wabisuke. He states that it doubles the weight of whatever it touches, eventually forcing the enemy to fall to their knees like a criminal. He says that it makes Kira look like an executioner. Given the explanation of Wabisuke's nature, Shūhei understands Kira's propensity to drink his misery away. Kira then pops up on a table, drunk and surrounded by several bottles of sake saying that he's fine. Characters in order of appearance # Jūshirō Ukitake # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Shunsui Kyōraku # Coyote Starrk # Emilou Apacci # Franceska Mila Rose # Cyan Sung-Sun # Momo Hinamori # Rangiku Matsumoto # Ayon # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Tier Harribel # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Fights * Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Coyote Starrk * Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Lilynette Gingerbuck (concluded) * Battle of the Chimera: Gotei 13 vs. Ayon Powers and Techniques used Kidō used * Bakudō #8 * Bakudō #37 * Bakudō #73 * Healing Kidō * Hadō #11 Techniques used * * Hollow techniques * Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * * Resurrección used * * * Navigation Category:Episodes